


Covert Affairs

by camikingst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Swen - Freeform, swendgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: Emma Swan, recently discovered bestseller writer, moves over from her tiny shoebox apartment, to the wealthy Mifflin street suburb with her son, little does she knows that she will become the new sexual goal of one of the neighbors across the street and maybe even something else. SwanQueen AU.





	1. Arrival

 

Living in a two hundred square feet apartment has its perks when it comes up to packing your entire life in a few boxes, by the time Mary Margaret, her neighbor for years and best friend knocks at the door and burst into tears realizing that it's finally happening, she is all done. Everything is packed up in boxes and she's ready to leave this kind of life behind and give her child everything she wished and never had growing up.

She hugs Mary Margaret patting her back to soothe her sobbing, but as much as it's hard to leave her friend, who has been a giant support for her ever since she moved to the building and Henry was born, she can not avoid the relief it makes her feel to leave the pigsty shoebox she lives in with her ten years old son.

"I made this for you," the pixie haired woman says with weepy voice, "it's not much just a scrapbook with pictures and memories of all the things we have lived together.

"Thank you," she replies awkwardly, not sure if she should have had prepared a present too, "do you think David can give me a hand with this boxes?" She asks and Mary Margaret yelps gasping for air as if she was about to burst into tears again, but she nods and leaves the apartment only to come back again seconds later dragging David with her.

"Are this all of them?" He asks narrowing his eyes to the five medium sized boxes in front of him and Emma shrugs in response.

They carry the boxes downstairs and fit them all in her car, one in the trunk, other in the front beside her and the other three in the backseat.

She stands there feeling awkward while Mary Margaret sobs holding little Neal in her arms and David takes a look at the engine of her car like she is driving to another city instead of a few blocks down the road.

"We can make you company, make sure you get home safe and sound," Mary Margaret says and her eyes get glassy again.

"I'll manage fine by my own," she refuses gently, giving her a little pat on the shoulder, "it's only a few blocks down the road, I'll call you when I'm all set, okay?" Her friend agrees with a nod and she hugs her softly, then she kisses the baby's forehead and does her special handshake/hug with David before jumping in the car and driving off to her new life.

The unsettling feeling in her stomach grows bigger as the number of blocks separating her from her new house decrease, but there is something exciting about it, something she can not quite discern, her life is about to change completely , she is about to get everything she ever wanted and that makes her feel proud of herself as well as it makes her feel absolutely terrified of her near future, well aware that hope and dreams can grow big fast and then turn around and bite you even faster .

She pulls over in front of the 109 of Mifflin Street, her yellow bug contrasting drastically with the few cars she can pick a glance at the entrances of the rest of the houses, like the black Mercedes across the street, she shrug it off and hops out of her car. She then sits on the porch stairs, writing down some ideas for her next book on a piece of paper she manages to find in one of the boxes of the move, while waiting for the real state seller that apparently is late to their appointment. She frowns looking at the page she just wrote and curse herself for letting her 'muse attacking' notebook out of her reach when she started packing her things, the lack of writing support under the paper affecting badly her already horrendous handwriting.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Miss Swan, traffic downtown is horrible," a short man in a red jacket and a thick mustache, greets her cutting off her line of thoughts.

"That's alright, found myself a bit of inspiration while waiting," she responds standing and clumsily waving the piece of paper, a little too close to his face, due to their height difference, she flushes a bit mortified by her action.

The man obliges a laugh almost as awkward as she feel in that moment, waiting for the man to hand over her keys and get over with it.

"The house is completely furnished as requested," the man starts tapping on his pockets looking for the keys, almost as if he had heard the silent plea in the crashing awkward silence that came after his laughter, "here you go Miss Swan, this are the keys to your new home, I hope everything is to your liking and if not, know I am just a call away," he says wriggling his eyebrows at her, in the worst try of flirtation she had seen in her entire life and she suddenly feels pity of the man, instead of embarrassment for having slapped him in the face with her draft paper. She nods receiving the keys, the pity clearly showing in her features as she watches the man deflate in front of her, his shoulders sinking further as he walks off to pick up the house sale sign and tosses it in the trunk of his car, he waves at her and she does the same trying to be polite and then she finds herself alone in front of her new acquired mansion.

Not sure of what to do first, she takes one of the boxes out of the car, completely forgetting to open the front door first, so she is forced to balance the box between her hip and the door as she fights to find the right direction to open a lock, she is not used to yet and when the lock finally gives in to the pressure of the key, the door fully opens and she falls forwards crashing the box under her weight.

"Shimmmht!" She mutters still holding the draft piece of paper she had put between her lips, in order to use both hands with the stubborn door, as she tries to regain the oxygen her lungs were just deprived of. It's just then that she hears the very subtle giggle behind her.

"Was it not easier to put the box on the floor and just open the door first?" A woman says behind her, she can hear in her voice how badly this woman is trying not to laugh and her face automatically flushes a deep shade of red because of the humiliating position she was caught in, laying over a cardboard box, with her ass up in the air and her face slammed on the marble floor of her foyer. Emma somehow manages too flip herself around and sits ungracefully on the floor, the vision in front of her leaves her wordless, "you alright down there sweetheart?" The short haired brunette in the sport short and top asks,, frowning a little concerned by the blonde's complete lack of answer and Emma just gaps at the perfect formed abs and toned legs in front of her.

The woman is more than amused by the whole situation, she had been observing the girl since her arrival through her window and it was exactly her utter clumsiness what drove her attention the most in first place, so she just walked across the street and was about to introduce herself, when the girl landed over the box and ended up kissing the floor.

"Ih'mm alrighmmt," Emma manages forgetting about the paper she is holding within her lips, "I'm alright," she repeats slamming the thing out of her mouth.

"You must love that drawing very much since you kissing it so fervently," the woman comments leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest and head bowing in the paper's direction.

"Oh that? No, I don't draw, that's just a raw draft of an idea for my next book, didn't want it two fly away in the wind, you have no idea how many good ideas I've lost to the will of Mother Nature."

"I start to have an idea dear, you are a clumsy one, are you not?" The brunette laughs, extending her hand to help her up, "Regina Mills, I'm the neighbor from across the street and you little damsel in distress are—?"

"Emma, Emma Swan," she answers bowing awkwardly for no reason when she is on her feet and that only makes her cheeks flush darker.

"So Miss Swan, tell me more about this book of yours, what is it about? May I?" She inquires picking the piece of paper from the floor and Emma rushes to take it of her hand, before she can give it a look.

"Oh no, that's definitely not happening," she replies folding the paper and tossing it inside her pocket.

"Hmm, do tell, is it something naughty what you have there and that's why you don't want me to read it?" She hums and Emma gives her a mortified look while her face goes impossibly redder.

"I just hate people reading what I write!" Emma snaps, turning around to pick up the box that's basically falling apart at her feet, just as an excuse to don't show her utterly embarrassed face to this woman that so blatantly invited herself in her house, to ask her uncomfortable questions and make her feel like a teenager having the 'talk' with her parents, not that she knew how was that like anyways.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a writer?" Regina retorts.

"I suppose it is, when the writing is finished and since this isn't, you won't be reading it at all, now if you excuse me I have some moving to do," the blonde responds blurting out of the door beside the brunette.

"Need any help with that?"

"I think I can manage pretty well myself," she says a little bit annoyed.

"By all means," Regina rolls her eyes and waits right where she is, delighted by Emma's biceps clenching under the weight of the mysterious boxes, the blonde manages to carry three boxes inside in no time, but then when she goes for the last one on the backseat, she remembers this is the one she put all of her books, laptop and writing machine in and she makes the unfruitful attempt to pull it out by herself, silently wishing she had super strength in order to shut the hell up of the very annoying and hot as hell lady standing at her doorway, "I got it," the Brunette suddenly whispers in her ear startling her with a soft squeeze on her upper arm, just before she walks around the car and pushes the heavy box from the other side, "now wait for me there darling, because I swear I'll scream, if I get there and you are already finished,"she winks as a double entendre warning and Emma feels her blood running to her face again and she cannot believe the effect that woman has over her already, but she waits for the other woman to help her carry the box inside.

They barely manage to make it to the foyer with the box, because its absurdly heavy and they are afraid the tape might actually give in to the weight and the heavy content will fall free directly over their feet.

"Thank you," Emma breathes a little agitated by the effort.

"Don't mention it dear," Regina says dismissively, "although you could invite me in, Miss Swan, just to be polite you know?"

"If I let you in, please don't break a thing," she rushes to answer and completely regrets her use of words when Regina's replies to them.

"Oh honey, I sure like it rough, but I cannot say I have ever made it to actually break anyone's thing," she says roaming around te room and something about her mocking flirtatious tone, makes Emma want to bang her head against the wall, to have at least one excuse for her deep red flushed cheeks.

"I would offer you something to drink, but I kinda just moved in," Emma speaks to divert the subject.

"Hardly," the brunette replies, "when is the moving truck going to arrive anyway?"

"There is no moving truck, I'm finished already, you helped with the last box remember?" Emma shrugs.

"You cannot tell me all your life is packed up in those five boxes."

"More like two and a half," Emma corrects, "the other half belongs to my son's life."

"You have a son?" Regina asks with a shocked expression plastered on her face, almost as if it was very hard for her to believe that someone as clumsy as the blonde, could ever keep even a goldfish alive longer than a day and Emma suddenly feels offended, not that she had not thought the same of herself when she first found out about her pregnancy, but this was a stranger woman right in her house and she really was not good at dealing with judging.

"She does and he is amazing!" Henry interrupts her bursting in the house, right before she snaps at the brunette, "I'm Henry and you are?" He says, extending his little hand in front of Regina.

"Regina Mills, I'm the neighbor from across the street," she puts into words taking in the ten year old in front of her, the boy is dressed up in his school uniform and has a smug smile printed on his lips.

"What a lovely name Regina, nice to meet you."

"Are you not a charming one, little boy?"

"I'm practically an adult," he states crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure you are kiddo," Emma interrupts ruffling his hair.

"Mom you are embarrassing me in front of the lady!" He complains.

"Oh sorry, you clearly were getting to something there pal, but I kinda saw her first" Emma winks at the boy.

"Oh well," he shrugs," did you at least asked her if she had a daughter or may I do all the work?" He says with a reprimand tone, folding his arms over his chest again.

"Did you just claim on me like I was not standing right here?" The brunette asks arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe—," Henry slurs.

"And just to be sure, your mom won, right?" She inquires and he answers with a nod of his head, "well, good luck next time Henry," she purrs stepping forward and leaning in to kiss a very shocked blonde, "the neighbor from the house beside this, have a daughter around your age," she adds winking at the boy, when she cuts the kiss and then heads to the door, "by the way, welcome to Mifflin street."

 


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is DragonQueen explicit scenes in this one guys and also a little bit of Graham so you are all warned. I hope you can enjoy it anyways, I put a lot of effort in this one, maybe some of you that don't ship DragonQueen will actually like it, fingers crossed.

Regina lays down on the edge of her summing pool, her eyes closed as she enjoys the delicate sunlight washing over her wet skin and delights in the sensation of the little droplets sliding down her body.

"Enjoying the last rays of sun dear?" a familiar voice says right beside her and she jumps on her feet to greet the woman behind the melodic voice.

"You are back honey!" She happily exclaims wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and peeks her red lips softly , "I'm sorry, I'm dripping wet," she apologizes not really caring that much for the now wet pilot uniform her wife is wearing, pretty aware that it will soon be all spread around their bedroom floor and she continues tightly clinging to her neck, her smile growing bigger every second.

"Being dripping wet, should be the last issue you apologize for, love," the blonde says and her laughter fills up the place.

"Captain, could you please show me the way to the bathroom again? This house is so big I managed to get lost looking for it."

Regina hears a mainly voice behind her and her smile fades completely for a tiny second before she pulls it up again.

"You did not come home alone," she whispers dropping her arms from around Maleficent's neck and turns around gracefully, to inspect her unexpected guest.

The man standing in front of her is tall, with dark curly hair and a well-groomed beard, his features are remarkable and his flight attendant vest embraces perfectly his marked muscles, he is the perfect definition of eye candy and if he had come in her house under any other circumstances, she surely would be already roaming around him like a hungry predator ready to jump on its prey. Her eyes catch a glimpse at the tag clinging from his vest, 'Graham' it says and Regina winces lightly at it, there is nothing wrong about Graham and she has no problem with him being in her house, but there is something about Mal's decision to bring him home today, bothering her for some reason, but the thought is so sudden and unexpected that she pushes it to the back of her head like it is nothing but an annoying little headache you can just ignore and fades away. After all this is not the first unexpected guest she receives in her bedroom and neither will be the last one.

"Why don't we show you the way and then give you a private tour through our playroom," Regina starts, automatically shifting to play mode, her eyes shine with the illusion of a promising night and she licks her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Hmmm, that sounds promising," Mal purrs behind her, almost as if she had just read Regina's mind and wraps her arms around her waist delighted by the feel of smooth skin under her fingertips as she draws ghostly circles on her tummy.

Regina leans in the embrace and a blissful feel washes over her body, while she enjoys the soft caresses and lets the older woman guide her and her new toy boy towards the basement. They get in their favorite room after showing the young man where the guests bathroom is.

The illumination in the room is dim, but the couple move loosely around it, knowing the place to perfection. The brunette turns around in the embrace when they reach the middle of the room and the edge of the king size bed threatens to make her lose balance and fall over the surface, when Mal catches her lips with her own, in both a fierce and caring kiss. The blonde leans over the bed holding Regina firmly in her arms and the brunette answers by dragging her teeth over the her plump red bottom lip before she lets herself fall on the bed.

Maleficent gives the brunette a lustful look, her eyes wandering over the tanned semi nude body in front of her and she lets the woman now laying in bed, lure her forward with a single finger.

Graham gets in the room no longer after that and his young face reflects how lucky he thinks he is for being allowed in their little heated affair, something about his expression makes him look adorable and appetizing at the same time and Regina cannot do other thing but extending an inviting hand for him to grab and join them. He crawls up the bed and the brunette greets him with a soft and reassuring kiss and he grins in response.

Their clothes are quickly dismissed and they slowly sink in the frenzy of the moment. Mouths, hands and bodies all dancing to the same symphony and completely in sync.

Regina's eyes never leave Mal's, except for that ocasional time to time when Graham thrusts a little too far inside the blonde, making her throw her head backwards and Regina cannot avoid feeling lost for the slightest of seconds when it happens.

She cannot quite discern the exact moment Graham stops being an extension of her love for the blonde and becomes more like an abyss between them, but she is now seizing Maleficent hand as if her life depended on it. The same hand she was lasciviously licking finger by finger just a moment ago, now is the anchor tying her to that bed. She is not sure if her grasp is too tight around Mal's hand or if her normally controlled face shows exactly how she is feeling so suddenly, but the blonde notice something is wrong right away, she is sure of that because the older woman is now drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand and she can clearly see the effort she is investing on remaining with her eyes fixed on hers at all cost.

"It was lovely Graham," Maleficent says when the young man falls breathless to her side, "You can stay here and I'll give you a ride home in the morning if you need," she kisses his cheek tenderly, noticing the slight frown forming over his pleasured expression, he clearly was expecting more of that night, but she leaves the room dragging Regina with her anyways.

Maleficent leads the brunette to their bedroom, never letting go of the hand, she holds so tightly. When they arrive to they bedroom Regina finally drops her hand and lays at the edge of the bed with her gaze fixed on the black and white pattern on the wall. Mal covers her naked body with the blankets and gets in bed as well, a concern frown taking over her features while she thinks of the better way to approach the subject.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blonde tries cutting the space separating them and the brunette shakes her head in denial, "Do you need anything?" She tries again.

"Just hold me tight," Regina answers and she is only too happy to comply.

"Like this?" She inches impossibly closer to the brunette and wraps an arm around her waist, but the brunette shakes her head in denial again.

"Like this," she whispers guiding Mal's hand from her abdomen, to the wet spot between her legs.

Mal growls feeling the wetness coat her fingertips and buries her face in Regina's short dark hair, allowing her intoxicatingly fragrance to fill up her lungs.

The brunette moans under the delicate stroke of the woman's finger over her swollen fold and throws her leg over Mal's hipbone, to grant her more access. The blonde takes this as an invitation and depositing a kiss on her wife's shoulder blade, she starts stroking up and down her dampened core.

Regina's breathing hastens and she pants for air when the blonde increases the pase of her circling fingers around her clit and alternates them with long slow strokes along her clenching core.  She reaches back with her hand, to dip her nails in her caring lover's shoulder skin and then drags her nails down till Mal's wrists, applying enough pressure to leave temporary marks, the red marks apear gradually over the pale skin and contrast deliciously against it.

Maleficent smirks at the action and her fingers dip roughly inside the brunette as a response,  the younger woman squeaks surprised but rocks her hips asking for more and the blonde pumps in again twice as rough earning a proper scream this time. She finds a more comfortable position, making Regina lay plain in bed and she crawls on top of her, thrusting inside the brunette steadily and she can feel Regina's inner walls tightening around her fingers, the younger woman bits her bottom lip in a weak attempt to prevent herself from screaming and the action makes her want to taste those pink, so she leans in for a passionate kiss.

Regina soon takes over the kiss, grabbing Maleficent's lip in her own, she sucks on it making the blood agglomerate beneath the delicate skin and when she's happy with the result she bites down on it forcefully, her teeth sink in the plump flesh a bit too strong and she can taste the blood now oozing from it. Maleficent growls but grins against her mouth.

They do not use to be as rough as that night, they never let marks on each other because they know  they completely belong to each other, but she has to admit, she always enjoys when regina gets a little possessive over her and maybe she is a little masochist because the wetness between her legs increase proportionally to the pain on her bleeding mouth. She smacks her left hand on the brunette's sensitive clit as a little punishment for her behavior, the brunette lets go of her lip and moans against them, arching her back as a wave of pleasure runs over her body.

"You like it, such a naughty girl," Maleficent purrs getting her fingers out of the brunette, Regina immediately starts complaining,"you made me bleed and I think you need a punishment and I need a compensation, so now you are going to come for me with nothing but this," she says smacking down on Reginas clit again a little bit harder and the brunette squirms out of the pleasure it cause her, "will you be a good girl and come for me?" She asks patting on Regina's sensitive nerves tentatively, right before she smacks down again and the brunette comes undone screaming her name as a violent wave of pleasure run over her entire body, making her back arch and her body tremble uncontrollably, "good girl," Mal smiles letting herself fall beside the brunette on the mattress.

"That was—," Regina starts when her trembling body settles down, but she is out of word to describe what just happened between them, so she just turns around to give her wife an appropriate 'compensation',  but the blonde stops her half way.

"Tonight was only about you honey," she says pulling the brunette into a hug, "let's rest now love," she offers and the brunette leans in her hug with a smile and nods.

...

Regina walks to her foyer drying her dripping hair with a little towel, someone is at the door and Maleficent jut took of to take Graham Home.

"E-m-m-a," she lingers on the noun when she opens the door and finds the blonde on her porch, "Can I help you."

Emma does not answer back, she actually suddenly finds very difficult to even breath and forming a coherent sentence, seems like the most difficult task ever invented. Regina is standing in front of her with the smallest bikini she has ever seen and now she does not remember why she is even her.

"My mom is speechless because you are too hot to handle right now," Henry jumps to the 'rescue' from behind his mother.

"Is that so?" Regina laughs and Henry nods, "well then come in and let's see how much it takes her to find the connection between her brain and her tongue," She offers stepping aside for them to get in the house.

"I'm right here you know?" Emma complains completely fluttered.

"And there she is," Regina winks to Henry, "so what brings you two here so early? If I may ask."

"We are having a housewarming party tonight!" Henry says exited, "mom wants you to come."

"If I recall correctly it was you who insisted on me coming to invite her, Henry," Emma interrupts rolling her eyes.

"So you don't want me to assist, Miss Swan?" Regina inquires with an arched eyebrow.

"I— I  didn't say that."

"So you do want me to come?" She asks again amused with the flustered girl.

"Yes," Emma accepts.

"And for you I would come," Regina says pausing for a second too long, making Emma blush impossibly darker, "to your party."

"Honey, you won't believe I just left Graham at his parents' house," Maleficent said from the door, " Oh I  didn't know we had visitors, who are these?" She asks getting closer to the three of them.

"These are our new neighbors, Emma and Henry," the brunette offers, "they were inviting me to their housewarming  party tonight, but I don't think they care if I bring  my wife right dears?" She asks, thinking Emma can not flush redder, but she is utterly wrong and Emma just blinks completely flustered from Regina to Maleficent.

"She's married mom, what a bummer," Henry says and both Regina and Mal laughs at his statement, " well, ladies you are both invited to our party, of course," he ads with his very practiced gentleman voice, "now if you excuse us, we are already running late to my last day of school," he drags Emma to the door by her arm, " luckily I could drag you out of that with my smart quick thinking, mom."

"They can still  hear you smartass! I swear you have no filter kiddo, Imma put you in adoption one of this days," she threatens.

"And who are you going to watch star wars and drink cinnamon cocoa with?" He asks offended.

"It can very well be anyone and you know it," she rolls her eyes.

"And how will they come to you without my charming personality luring them in your direction?"

"Just shut up," she answers with no argument, "you are such an annoying kid, god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts. Am I doing a good job? Should I quit? Did you like it or hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Swingtown series, I'm sure most of you have watched cuz it's a must if you are an Evil Regal, but in case you haven't I highly recommend it, seriously guys your life won't be the same after that. Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter and please let me know what you think about the story.


End file.
